With increased demands for user's visibility, the screen of a terminal device becomes larger and larger. As a result, it is difficult for the user to hold and operate the terminal device with a single hand. Usually, both hands are required for holding and operating the terminal device, which is inconvenient for the user. In order to improve user experience, a “single-hand mode” is proposed in the related art. For example, the display interface may be located within the user's single hand operation area by being zoomed in or zoomed out, thereby allowing the user to hold and operate a large screen terminal device with a single hand.